


Pretty Blue Eyes

by BumiBuzz



Category: One Direction
Genre: First Kiss, Harry can't flirt for shit, M/M, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumiBuzz/pseuds/BumiBuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you’re eyes, they’re blue.” Niall makes and amused sound as if he’s going ‘Really? I wasn’t aware of that’ but doesn’t remove the blue orbs from the TV. Harry doesn’t mind and keeps on rambling. “Like, the ocean is blue. And I think the ocean is cool. So I guess I think your eyes are cool cause they’re blue. Just like the ocean, like I mentioned earlier.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or the one where Harry struggles with hitting on Niall but things work out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a one-shot book on my Wattpad called Don't Move Honey. Message me requests on there.  
> Couldn't figure out how to link it so just paste this in you're address bar: http://www.wattpad.com/46675051-don%27t-move-honey-narry-one-shots-1-blue-like-the  
> My wattpad is ScribbleWords.

Harry leans against the frame of the door, his bottom lips between his lips as he watches Niall play FIFA with Liam. The blonde is losing, hardcore.

“Hey, Ni,” Harry finally musters up the courage to say. The blonde doesn’t remove his eyes from the TV and merely hums to acknowledge Harry.

“I like you’re eyes, they’re blue.” Niall makes and amused sound as if he’s going ‘Really? I wasn’t aware of that’ but doesn’t remove the blue orbs from the TV. Harry doesn’t mind and keeps on rambling. “Like, the ocean is blue. And I think the ocean is cool. So I guess I think your eyes are cool cause they’re blue. Just like the ocean, like I mentioned earlier.” Louis is lounging on the couch as he smirks and hoots out;

“Strike one!”

“Thanks Hazza. You’re so good to me,” Niall chuckles.

“And I like you’re hair. I mean, I’ve always thought blondes were cute.” He misses the smug look on Liam’s face and the pink color Niall’s cheeks turn to. “The thing you’ve got going with the grown out roots and blonde tips is real cute. S’think it looks great on you,” Harry states, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Strike two!”

Niall doesn’t say anything and Harry wonders if he just crossed a line or something because he wants Niall to know he thinks of him that way but he doesn’t want to just blurt it out. He’d rather just drop stubble hints and let him find out on his own.

“You were adorable when you had braces, too-” Harry is cut off by Liam when he clears his throat and pauses the game. Niall huffs and glares at Liam while Liam hops up from his spot on the ground.

“Me and Lou are gonna go make popcorn.” Louis whines in protest but nonetheless is being drug out by Liam. “Niall, tell Harry about how much you like his dimples and tight pants,” he snickers. Niall swats at the muscular leg but fails miserably. When he looks up Harry is looking at him with his dimples on full view with a cocky smile playing on his lips.

“Knew I’d pull you in with my dimples,” Harry hums. “What about my curls? Do you like my curls?” Harry answers his own question before Niall can. “Of course you like my curls.”

Niall shifts around on the ground and looks down, knowing he’s blushing all over because Harry is looking at him with this happy glint in his eyes that he’s only gives the stylist’s baby because he’s so damn fond of her. Oh, and because he’s spot on. Harry takes this as an invitation and sits down next to Niall, closer than needed because this room is actually quite big.

Harry prods Niall with his elbow, making a show of fluttering his eyelashes at him because he was once told it makes him looks cute. “If it makes you feel any better, I like everything about you.” Niall looks up at him with a stunned look and Harry decides that he just crossed the line and maybe he should move because their arms are pressed right up against each other and he’s quite sure electricity isn’t running through the blonde’s arm like his is at the moment.

“That was so cheesy,” Niall says. Harry pouts and Niall quickly adds. “but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to say those thing to me more often.”

Harry really wants to over analyze what Niall just said but he forces himself not to because that’d just be cruel towards himself. They’re both facing each other at this point, breaths mingling. The tips of their pinkies are just barely touching and Harry want to hold Niall’s hand so badly but that’d be weird.

Now Harry thinks that his brain must really like to fuck with him because now he thinks Niall’s face is getting a little closer. He doesn’t do anything, just sits and waits for the illusion to be over so he can pity himself and whine to Louis about it when he gets back to the hotel they’re staying in.

Niall’s face is getting a little farther away from his and a little redder by the second. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. “Sorry. That was probably a little too close,” he mutters, now beet red. Well, fuck. Harry was actually finally going to kiss Niall but he mucked that up by staring back at the Irish man with a blank stare instead of leaning in as well. Harry doesn’t have enough time to mentally yell at himself because Niall’s already getting up from their seat on the ground with a fake smile on his face and a disappointed look in his eyes. Harry grabs his wrist with his oversized hands and looks at Niall with wide eyes.

“You weren’t too close.”

“Yeah I was.”

“Yeah, well, I like your face near my face.” Way to go and sound lame, Harry.

“What would we do when our faces are that close?” Harry frowns because Niall is usually the type to say it like it is but he basically just beating around the bush now.

“Snog, obviously.” With a swift tug of the wrist, Niall comes tumbling down on top of Harry and the curly headed boy wastes no time kissing him hard. The smaller 

is taken by surprise at first but soon enough kisses back just as hard.

“Those fuckers are so cute.” Somebody coos from the door way and Harry resultantly pulls away from the panting boy whose cheeks are pink to tell Louis to back the fuck off because this is the moment that Harry has been waiting for since about forever and he’s not about to let anything ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a one-shot book on my Wattpad called Don't Move Honey. Message me requests on there.  
> Couldn't figure out how to link it so just paste this in your address bar: http://www.wattpad.com/46675051-don%27t-move-honey-narry-one-shots-1-blue-like-the  
> My wattpad is ScribbleWords.


End file.
